Are You Afraid of the Dark ?
by AmethystLainey
Summary: A New Generation gather together to tell scary tales. What can you say its tradition.


**The Tale of The Haunted Looking Glass – Part 1**

I don't Own Are you Afraid of the Dark?

_My name is Fiona, my friends Moira, Karone, Alex, Rick, Al & I love to tell stories. I decided after hearing my Dad talk about his group of friends who used to do the same thing that I would restart the Midnight Society yet again. What can I say I mean when your Dads Gary and your Uncles Tucker story telling kind of runs in the blood. _

"_Hey guys." I said as I arrived at the clearing. I took the storytellers chair as I was up tonight._

"_Hey Fiona, What kind of tale are we in for tonight?" asked Karone_

"_I'm thinking I'm gonna do a topic thats close to my family and use one of my dads old characters to do it"_

"_Cool, which one? I just love Sardo." said Moira_

"_We look into mirrors all the time to do many different things what if looking into a mirror was dangerous? What would you do to get your life back and be able to look into mirrors again safely. Submitted for the approval of the Midnight Society I Call this Story The Tale of The Haunted Looking Glass."_

Regina and Ruby White were at that age when they began to look in the mirror and care about what they saw. They were starting to care what they looked like and being twins they were at that age when they were sick and tired of looking like each other. They each wanted to have there own look and style and not be compared to each other all the time. They were into different things and they wanted there style to reflect that. Regina was into all things paranormal while Ruby was the popular cheerleader type. They were so different yet they got along pretty well.

One day Ruby was walking around down town when she saw a mirror in a shop window not caring what the shop was, she went in and bought the mirror. She brought it home and showed it to Regina. Regina liked it but there was something unsettling about it and she wanted Ruby to tell her where she got it.

"I found it in an occult like shop down town, A place you may like to check out I know you like that kind of stuff."

"I do like that stuff and I don't think you should use this mirror until I find out about more where it came from I'm just getting weird vibes from it."

"I will but please can we go there tomorrow and find out because I really do like this mirror."

"Sure"

Regina and Ruby got up and went to school that morning like always. They made it through there days but when it came to the end of the school day when Regina was at the meeting spot so they could go to the shop Ruby was no where to be found. It wasn't like Ruby to forget plans they made especially something like this. Regina got this bad feeling that despite her promise maybe Ruby used the mirror all ready and it did something or changed her some how. Regina worried about her sister decided to try to find the shop on her own and luckily she did.

"Hello Sir"

"Its Sardo, No Mister Accent on the do"

"_I just knew it was gonna be Sardo, I love Sardo I wonder what kind of trouble he causes this time."_

"_If you didn't interrupt me you would of all ready found out."_

"_I'm Sorry Fi do continue:_

"Hello Sardo my sister was in here yesterday and she bought a mirror. I'm into all this paranormal stuff and I was getting some weird vibes off the mirror and I was just wondering what you can tell me about it."

"I can't tell you much about it, but it is said that the mirror is haunted by a spirit of a young girl that died young."

"So were talking something like Bloody Mary but not nearly as gruesome."

"You could say that."

Satisfied that the mirror should be relatively harmless Regina went home to find Ruby and tell her as well as find out why she didn't meet her and help her find the shop.

"I'm Home"

"Oh Hey Regina where have you been?"

"I found that shop where you got the mirror and found some answers."

"You did huh."

"Yea, while I'm on that why didn't you meet me and show me where it was?"

"I'm sorry I totally blanked and I haven't been feeling to well sense around lunch time so I came home and hit my bed and luckily it seemed to do the trick I feel much better now."

"What was wrong" Regina asked really being worried for her sister.

"I think it seemed to be a bug because like I said I feel much better now it was strange though. Ive never had an illness come on so fast and leave just as fast."

Regina was really worried but there was nothing she could do without even more information about the spirit. She hoped that her sister was just ill and things would be back to normal tomorrow. She decided she would just observe her sister for another day and find out what was going on and just to be save she would hide the mirror somewhere just so Ruby wouldn't find it. Regina went to bed hopeful that things were okay but little did she know what tomorrow was to bring.

"_Oh man I don't want to get soaked but I want to hear the rest of the story" Said Alex_

"_Sorry guys I think were gonna have to continue this next week due to the rain"_

"_Damn I wanted to know what was up and how Sardo will be roped into helping fix it" Said Moira_

"_Sorry but I Declare this meeting of the Midnight Society Closed see you all next week" _

_With that we all high tailed it home so we wouldn't be soaked by the time we got there._

**To Be Continued**

**What is up with Ruby? Will Regina & Sardo be able to fix it ?**

**Find out in 8x2 – The Tale of The Haunted Looking Glass Part 2**


End file.
